


A stolen Selkie coat

by Drift



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Okay, months ago on Tumblr @howtobangyourmonster posted an idea about a Selkie dropping it's coat just to be returned. What meant that the selkie would nowhave tomake the human HIS. Without said human realising anything. This kinda happened in my head the very second I read it.I had this only posted on Tumblr months ago but now I rewrote it into an TF Selkie!Human!AU fic like I actually planned to do back then. But I forgot it. Today someone liked it and I remembered it's existence.I posted the original Jazz/Reader version I planned and additionally did some changes and made a Jazz/Prowl version.Read whatever is your thing!





	1. Prowl/Jazz version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Prowl/Jazz version. I switched rolls a little 'cause I wanted a herd of Praxians and Jazz as Cop is nice!

He was out in town with some friends of his. They are here rather regular while he was new to this place. It's a fresh October's day and after some time the four decided it would be very nice to have some food. One of his friends, Smokescreen, knew a restaurant not to far away, with some really nice seafood dishes. Perfect for the group's taste.

When they arrived it was already starting to get darker and colder outside so all are happy to get into the warmth of the small restaurant. The four had to look around a little to find a table where they all can sit, the place _had_ to be good, as packed as it was. They all sit down and Prowl simply hung his coat over his chair, just like his friends did. He picked up the menu a second later, because of the promising smell of food that hung in the air. It made Prowl realise just how hungry he was.

A short while later the waiter took Prowl's orders and he hoped it wouldn't take too long, already imaging how good that fish stew would taste. But the young man's thoughts were drawn from his food just a second later as he felt a harsh pull behind his back and one of his friends, Bluestreak, jumped up, panic all over his face. "Thief!! Fast!! He stole my friends coat! Someone hold him!" Bluestreak shouted out loudly. Just then Prowl realized that someone indeed had just grabbed _his_ very coat. His Selkie skin. His only means to get back home. And run off. Prowl knew he should chase the thief, scream for help himself, do SOMETHING. But he couldn't. Like a deer in the headlight of a truck Prowl was frozen in place by cold panic, simply staring after the man.

But today the young selkie was lucky. Before one of his friends could even make it to the door a young police officer stepped into the place, looking around, your coat drabbed carefully over his arm. While he was breathing hard. Then after a moment he started to ask around if this, they nodded to the coat, belonged to someone here.

"It's mine"

Is all Prowl could whisper. Voice small and frail from the shock of the resent events. His head turned to you as he made his way to the young man, he handed the coat back with a small half-smile. "My partner Kup and I saw a guy running out with it and thought it looked rather suspicious. When he saw us he went into a full sprint... We didn't get him. But at least he dropped this. You can file a report if you wish at the station... But for now you must excuse me. I have to check on my partner. Not the youngest anymore... and he was rather out of breath when I went to return this. Have a nice evening anyways. Bye."

All Prowl could do was reading the nameplate on the uniform, which read 'Jazz' before the officer was gone.

For now at least because the selkie would have to find _Jazz_, see him again. He gave Prowl his coat back after all...


	2. Jazz/Reader version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Reader/Jazz version I originally planned.   
It is the first and only Reader/xxx fic I ever did.   
The reader and the Jazz part are written as gender neutral.

You are out in town with some friends of yours. They are here rather regular while you are new to this place. It's a fresh October's day and after some time you four decide it would be very nice to have some food. One of your friends, Smokescreen, knows a restaurant not to far away with some really nice seafood dishes. Perfect for your group's taste.

When you arrive it's already starting to get darker and colder outside, so you are happy to get into the warmth of the small restaurant. The four of you have to look around a little to find a table where you all can sit, the place must be good, as packed as it is. You and your friends Smokescreen, Bluestreak and Barricade sit down and you simply hang your coat over your chair, just like your friends do. A second later you pick up the menu since the promising smell of food that is in the air makes you realize just how hungry you are.

A short while later the waiter takes your orders and you hope it won't take too long, already imaging how good that fish stew would taste. But your thoughts are drawn from your food just a second later, as you feel a harsh pull behind your back and one of your friends, Bluestreak, jumps up, panic all over their face. "Thief!! Fast!! He stole my friend's coat! Someone hold him!" Bluestreak shouts loudly. Just now you realize that someone indeed had just grabbed YOUR very coat. Your Selkie skin. Your only means to get back home. And they ran off with it. You know you should chase the thief, scream for help yourself, do SOMETHING. But you can't. Like a deer in the headlights of a truck you are frozen in place by cold panic, simply staring after them.

But today you are lucky. Before one of your friends can even make it to the door, a young police officer steppes into the place looking around, your coat drabbed carefully over their arm, while they are breathing rather hard. Then, after a moment, they start to ask around if this, they nod to the coat, belongs to someone here.

"It's mine"

Is all you can whisper. Voice small and frail from the shock of the resent events. Their head turns to you as they make their way to you, handing your coat back with a small half-smile. "My partner Kup and I saw a guy running out with it and thought it looked rather suspicious. When he saw us he went into a full sprint... We didn't get him. But at least he dropped this. You can file a report if you wish, at the station... But for now you must excuse me. I have to check on my partner. Not the youngest anymore... and he was very out of breath when I went to return this. Have a nice evening anyways. Bye."

You can only read the nameplate on the officer's uniform which reads 'Jazz' then they were gone.

For now at least, because you would have to find _Jazz _, see them again. They gave you back your coat after all...


End file.
